The catalytic conversion of non-aromatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, often referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process that can be used to produce benzene, toluene, xylenes, and the like. The aromatization or reforming process often is conducted in a reactor system that can contain one or more reactors containing transition metal based catalysts. These catalysts can provide increased selectivity to and/or increased yield of the desired aromatic compounds. However, under commercial reaction conditions, these catalysts slowly lose their activity, often simultaneously with a loss of selectivity to the desired aromatic compounds. Such catalysts are often referred to as “spent” catalysts once economic or operational thresholds are passed.
Despite the existence of spent catalysts in an aromatization reactor, it would be beneficial to continue to operate the aromatization reactor, in part due to the expense incurred with unplanned production shutdowns, as well as the cost to remove and replace the spent catalyst with fresh catalyst. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is generally directed.